combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Liveandie/Underplayed Maps and Modes Part 1
Today I will be talking about the maps and Modes that I believe are hardly played. I categorized Them as Dead (Very few would object if Nexon deleted them) Low, Medium, and High So The reason I brought this post up was because I saw that Nexon is making Death Row a new Hired Guns Map. This in my opinion makes no sense whatsoever given the fact that Hired Guns is a Dead mode along with Seize and Secure and Bombing Run. So it made me wonder Why these modes were dead in the first place. The following are the reasons why I personally do not play these maps. Hired Guns: Hired Guns was a good concept in my opinion. You could hire AI to fight the battles for you. However there were MANY flaws in blood money. First off was the fact that the AI SUCKED. I mean I obviously thought they would be weak but I thought they would be at the same strength as the AI in fireteam. (Like Desert Thunder) strength. They plain sucked. It was sad. (BTW does anyone know if ur kdr carries over from HIred guns? cuz if it did mine would be quite inflated if I chose to grind it ) Also the games took too long and I HATED the map cuz all most people did was camp and snipe. This was quite boring. Thats the reason I dont play it . Bombing Run: Bombing run takes forever in my opinion. I think nexon should make it so at least there's 2 + bombs instead of one. Its not a bad mode it just takes forever and a lot of times it ends in a draw which wastes even more time. Thats really why I don't play it. Seize and Secure. I LIKED this mode. I thought it was good. The main reason I dont play it is that no one else does and It takes so long for people to join this room. Basically I dont play it because no one else does. I guess the main reason is that you have to camp at the flag which ususally kills you. Thats the main problem I guess for seize and secure. Other than that the mode is not that bad. I also dont know if this is true but another factor that all 3 of the above modes arent played is because the exp/gp rate is low. I dont know if this is true but this might be a reason. Hired Guns, Seize and Secure, and Bombing Runs are DEAD modes in my opinion.(Also training grounds for obvious reasons) Spy Hunt and Last Man standing are Low. Capture the Flag , Search and Destroy, and One Man Army are Medium Quarantine Regen, Elimination Pro, FireTeam, and Elimination are High (Elimination is the higheset second fireteam) My Question is this 'Do you Agree/Disagree with my rankings and why do you not play the "Dead Modes" ' So please post in the comments below. (By the way I ONLY play in Bravo not in Papa or Black Market. So take that in to consideration. Do these modes get more attention in Papa? or the other servers? ) I will talk about underplayed maps in the future Category:Blog posts